


Almost Heaven

by minniesundays



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniesundays/pseuds/minniesundays
Summary: Songfic based on "Almost Heaven" by Isak Danielson.In the window of his cottage was an angel.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182887
Kudos: 3





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Drabble that I thought of while listening to this song. Thanks for reading!

Harry felt like he was existing between planes of life. Not fully dead, not fully alive. Not quite a ghost, but certainly not entirely living either. He found it hard to reconcile the fact that he’d died with the fact that he was now standing here, supposedly alive.

It was even harder to reconcile the fact that now he was alive despite having died while others were not. Sirius. Cedric. Fred. Remus. Everyone who died for him in that bloody war. They were still dead. He’d double checked their graves weekly just to make sure there wasn’t a mistake. He was still standing and walking and breathing and they were not.

He died, but now he was here, walking outside in the middle of nowhere on a summer’s night.

It certainly did not help that suddenly he felt like he was seeing things.

In the window of his cottage – the same cottage he’d purchased to get away from everyone – was an angel. There was no other explanation. How else would you label him? Theodore Nott was dancing by himself in the living room of Harry’s cottage, swaying to himself as he smiled and laughed at seemingly nothing. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of Harry’s old flannel pajama pants and he looked like an angel.

Theo didn’t stop his smiling or dancing when he met Harry’s eyes through the window. His hand waved erratically at him and gestured for him to return to the house. To him.

When he reached the door, Theo propped it open for him and greeted him happily with a kiss, his smile never leaving his face.

Harry didn’t like to dance, but when Theo pulled him into his somewhat graceful twirls and spins, he couldn’t say no.

Later that night when they were laying outside in the grass, pointing out the way the stars glistened and sparkled without fail, Theo gripped Harry’s hand tightly.

“You’ll never walk on water if you wait until the river’s frozen over in the Shenandoah summer.” His voice was barely a whisper, as if speaking louder would break their reverie.

Harry regularly struggled to make sense of Theo’s words, so he simply pocketed those words for a later time.

It felt like heaven. He could practically hear the choir singing, their robes swishing and swaying with their passion. It was almost heaven. His shoulder brushed against Theo’s each time he inhaled, their fingers intertwined between their bodies.

But when they returned to society, would it stay the same? Would they ever reach forever together? Could they ever build a home together?

\----

When Harry returned to London, he frequently missed Theo’s presence. Theo had a way of reminding him that he was alive. He would usher through his life on autopilot, regretting the Auror badge pinned straight on his label.

He’d keep a candle burning for Theo. He would hope and pray to see him again, but now when he returned to the cottage, he was only met with his own reflection in the window. The silhouette danced and swayed in the glare from the fire, but it wasn’t quite him. Not how he remembered himself, anyways.

He would lay in the same spot in the grass, now cold with the impending winter. He’d stare at the same stars, his hand resting on his side, cold and empty.

If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could feel Theo’s fingers against his own, hear his laughter echo into the air. It was almost heaven.

When Harry would join him in forever, he was ready to make their home together. They’d have their heaven forever.

\----

He would make a room in his house for Theo, let him lean on him, lift him higher.

“I’m making a room for you.” 

He didn’t have to turn around, he knew Theo was there and heard him.

“Will you keep your eyes on me now?” Theo's voice was a soft embrace after all this time.

When he looked at him, Harry could feel the certainty of where he existed. He was no longer floating between planes, his feet were planted firmly in this one. The one where Theo was.

“Lover, lean on me. Oh, I can lift you higher.”

Harry could feel his heart crash against its cage as he leaned against Theo, holding him close, his head buried in the crook of his neck. Theo’s voice was ringing inside his head as he continued talking to him, but all Harry could hear was those same white robed choir singing. It was almost heaven.

He didn’t have to wonder if there’d be a room when they reached forever. They were already making their room in heaven, together.


End file.
